1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt apparatus adapted to be secured around a person's waist for conveniently supporting and transporting a beverage container, as well as other belongings of the person. Particularly, the invention pertains to such a belt apparatus which can be comfortably, adjustably secured around the person's waist and which integrally includes a beverage container support and a storage receptacle for other belongings of the person.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In the art there are known carrying devices which are designed to ease the burden of utilizing one's hands in the way of holding objects which, when the devices are employed, allow for the convenience of having hands-free movement. The existing devices are exemplified by the following.
Dennis U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,903 discloses a disposable soft drink carrier adapted to be worn around the neck of a user. The Dennis carrier is designed to extend up and over a person's shoulders and then be fastened around the person's neck, and to support a soft drink such that it freely rests against the user's chest.
Baum U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,414 discloses a camera bag for field use by photographers which is equipped with waist support straps so that the bag having camera equipment disposed therein can be supported about a person's waist allowing for free use of the person's hands in manipulating the camera equipment. The bag also provides a zippered cover flap, within which the waist straps may be contained when not in use.
Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,195 relates to improvements in belt supported carriers for flasks, and is intended primarily to carry a miner's carbide flask in such a manner that the latter is selectively pivotable as supported on the belt.
George U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,371 discloses a belt device designed in particular to support cold beverage containers, such as beverage cans, about a person's waist and includes insulated receptacles for maintaining the beverage containers in a refrigerated state.
Bell U.S. Pat. No. 417,220 discloses a device for carrying cans of oil or the like in the manner of saddle bags on a horse or other pack animal. The device includes a pair of fluid-tight containers and a harness with strap-and-buckle type supports at opposite ends thereof and which are adapted to securely support the containers, respectively.
The above can known carrying devices have many disadvantages, some of which are as follows.
The Dennis U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,903 allows a beverage container to be supported around a person's neck, but only with constant swinging and bouncing movements whenever the person is moving.
Although the Baum design for a camera carrying device uses a belt-like strap for being secured about a person's waist, the carrying pack itself is rather large and cumbersome so that it would be uncomfortable to wear and highly limit a person's movement, especially when a camera or other equipment is disposed therein.
The Lewis flask carrier has limited applicability because it supports only a single flask in a pivotable manner, and the carrier is not otherwise intended for permitting the flask to be readily moved therefrom (such as to permit a user to take a drink therefrom).
The George beverage belt, like Baum's camera bag, is rather bulky so that it would be uncomfortable to wear and substantially limit a person's movement.
The device disclosed by Bell is not intended to be worn by a person, and it is otherwise inconvenient to remove the containers from the strap-and-buckle type supports.
Known carrying devices, including those discussed above, have as a whole failed to fulfill a need in the art for a simple carrying device which can be comfortably and conveniently worn by an active person for securely supporting a beverage container and a storage receptacle such that the container and receptacle will be conveniently accessible to the person, but will not significantly interfere with the person's movements, even if the movements are relatively vigorous.